


Cover for tunteeton's series Omega's Lament

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for tunteeton's series Omega's Lament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for tunteeton's series Omega's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunteeton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunteeton/gifts).



Cover art for [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tunteeton/pseuds/tunteeton)'s series [Omega's Lament](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62785)

If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/110717027508/cover-for-tunteetons-series-omegas-lament)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwrr/omegas-lament.jpg)

click image to view full size

 


End file.
